Someone Like You  Part 2
by Graveygraves
Summary: Emily is back after ten years. Reid has accepted her return and now wants to help her face the others. Sequel to 'Someone Like You' it will help if you read that first. Un'beta'd. Please R&R - it helps me a lot.
1. Chapter 1

**Someone Like You – Part 2**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing but the ideas**

**Sorry it has taken so long for the sequel but 'Real Life' decided to rear its ugly head and inconsiderately keep me busy. If you haven't read 'Someone Like You' it may help, but the briefest summary is that Emily is back after 10 years in hiding, but obviously there is more to it then that. **

**I have stuck with Adele for my inspiration, they lyrics (in bold) are all hers from the song 'Make You Feel My Love'.**

. . .

**When the rain is blowing in your face  
>And the whole world is on your case<br>I could offer you a warm embrace  
>To make you feel my love<strong>

**. . .**

Emily was sandwiched between JJ and Spencer, Hotch was opposite. Together they waited. Emily tried to focus on the conversation they were having but her mind was elsewhere, focusing on how she was supposed to deal with the situation she was currently in.

"The word bagel comes from the Austrian word for stirrup, beugel," Spencer said, pausing to look up as they heard the door to the bar open.

Four sets of eyes stared, wanting to see who had arrived. Emily's breath hitched at the sight of David Rossi, _God the guy still looks good for his age_, she thought.

His eyes met hers, holding them the whole time he walked towards her.

She swallowed hard, standing to greet him.

"Emily," he nodded as he spoke, "you look . . . honestly you look dreadful."

Emily smiled at his honesty.

JJ, Hotch and Reid, sat silently, holding their breath.

"Dave, you want a drink?" Hotch asked after a few minutes tense silence.

"Malt would be good, thank you," Dave spoke, without taking his eyes off of Emily.

"Spencer, a hand please," Hotch all but ordered.

"Of course," he slid out from the booth with his superior.

JJ sat for a moment, "I'll be back in a minute."

Left alone Emily wracked her brain for something to say.

"May I?" David Rossi asked, indicating sitting beside her.

Emily nodded. Sitting down on the soft leather bench of the booth, she looked around. She could see Spencer and Hotch at the bar; she could tell they were killing time, trying to assess when to come back. JJ was nowhere to be seen.

"David I . . ."

"Emily, you are safe that is all I need to know," he reached across, taking her hand in his, his eyes smiling at her, "You have made an old man very happy."

"You, an old man, that will be the day," Emily smiled back at him. So glad that he had come, that he was making this easy for her, "I need to explain, apologise. . ."

He put one finger on her deep red lips, "Shhhh, you don't need to say a word. I understand, I always have, in more ways than you can ever imagine. You are one very brave lady, who I am proud to call my friend."

Emily blushed, too stunned for words, instead she let David pull her into a tight hug. She let his strong arms support her as her head spun. Resting her head on his shoulder as she tried to steady herself, feeling suddenly very light headed. When she looked up the others had returned.

David took a sip of his drink, letting the smooth amber liquor burn its path through his body; unable to tear his eyes from her fragile form. Sure it was Emily without a doubt. He could tell she was putting on a real effort, but the make-up was a thin veil over the horrors she was trying to hide. None of them truly knew what she had been through at the hands of Ian Doyle.

Hearing the door open, Emily took a huge gulp from the Jack and Coke in front of her. As she placed the glass back down she looked up. Standing in the doorway was a stunned Penelope Garcia.

Emily stood, pushing past Spencer and JJ, making her way as quickly as she could to her shocked friend.

"It's you," Pen whispered, as Emily reached her, "It's truly you."

Emily nodded repeatedly, tears streaking the mascara she had actually bothered to apply. She observed her brightly coloured ex-colleague, smiling. Pen had always been the ray of sunshine in her life, and right now she was desperate to feel the warmth radiating into her.

She held out her arms, hoping Pen could forgive her, could accept her once more.

Penelope launched herself into Emily's hands.

"If you ever, ever pull a stunt like that again I swear I will not rest until I have hunted you down and dragged you back kicking and screaming. If it wasn't for the fact I have missed you sooooo much I would be uber cross right now."

"I am so sorry Pen; I never meant to hurt you," Emily said, holding on for dear life.

"I know that Sweet pea," Pen pulled back, wiping a tear from her skinny friends face, "but let's not worry about that now."

Holding hands the pair made their way to the table.

"Budge up you," Pen said to JJ, who shuffled round closer to Spencer.

"Drink, Penelope?" Hotch asked tentatively, not wanted to be on the receiving end of Ms Garcia's temper for a second time.

"For the record, I am still very, very angry with the pair of you. However I am not so naive as to not realise that you did what you did for a reason. A very stupid and mad reason, but a reason none the less."

"Pen don't blame them, Hotch and JJ had no choice," Emily interceded.

"I know, which is why I haven't caused the havoc that I threatened to," Pen smiled sweetly.

"See Emily, no matter how long you are gone, somethings never change," David smiled, "We're all still terrified of Penelope."

"And so you should be buster, who needs a gun when you have the weapons I possess."

Hotch stood, "Is that the longest way of asking for a glass of red I've ever heard?"

"Please, sir."

Hotch disappeared, he was happy, things were going better then he thought, but then again Morgan wasn't here, yet. Morgan bothered him the most out of all of his old team. He took his phone out of his jacket pocket, calling the missing member; straight to answer phone, damn.

When he had gathered David, Pen and Derek together to tell them; he had expected a range of responses. But nothing had prepared him for Derek Morgan. He had expected him to shout, to punch something, to swear. Yet there was nothing, absolutely nothing. He had just got up and left. He had tried ringing him, hell, he'd even called round on his way home, but nothing. 'Nothing' worried Hotch.

Returning to the table, talk had turned to Seaver and Pen was updating everyone on Ashleigh's latest travels.

"Which reminds me Hun, this is for you," Pen pulled out an envelope from her over-sized bag, "It's an email she asked me to pass on to you. I printed it off as I had no other way of giving it to you. I didn't read it."

"I know, Pen, I know you wouldn't, I trust you," Emily said, taking the envelope and folding it before placing it in her jean's pocket. It could wait until later.

. . .

Sometime later in the evening Spencer sat back, admiring the scene, happy that it had all gone so well. It had been a long month, persuading Emily to meet the others, but now he was glad he had persisted. _If only Derek was here_. He had seen Morgan's reaction to the news, he tried to call his superior, and he still held the hope that Derek would turn up, _there was still time_. In the meantime, he enjoyed having his friends back together again.

Watching Emily he saw how she responding each time the door opened and how she drooped when it wasn't him. She would be so disappointed if Derek failed to turn up. _Where was he?_

. . .

**Please let me know how this compares to part one, more soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone Like You – Part 2**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing but the ideas**

**Thank you to everyone who has shown an interest in this, and the other, part of the story. But a big thank you to Alice Prince, LoveforPenandDerek, miaa29 and nubula2 for the reviews.**

. . .

**When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
>And there is no one there to dry your tears<br>I could hold you for a million years  
>To make you feel my love<strong>

. . .

As the evening begun to draw to an end, everyone was more than aware of the gaping hole left by Morgan not turning up. Yet no-one was willing to voice their concern, in fear of upsetting the atmosphere.

To say she was disappointed was an understatement. Emily was devastated. Morgan had been her partner for as long as she cared to remember. She had trusted him, and he had trusted her. Emily was painfully aware of how she had shattered that trust. Yet the whole time she had been gone she had held on to the vain hope that he would be able to forgive her, especially after what he had said when he found her. Closing her eyes, she could still picture it as if it was only yesterday. She could hear his deep voice, with the slightest hint of panic in it: 'I am so proud of you. Do you understand that? I am proud of you because you are my friend and you are my partner.'

_So why wasn't he here?_

Spencer could guess what she was thinking, ok not the exact thoughts, more who she was thinking about. She may have the biggest smile plastered on her face that he had seen in the last month, but eyes betrayed her mind. Spencer was more than aware of the team embargo on profiling each other, however he was also well aware of the number of occasions that ban had been defied. To ease his conscious further, Spencer agreed that Emily wasn't technically part of the team; she wasn't even Emily right now.

"Well, I'm going to make a move, anyone want a lift?" Hotch asked.

"Sure," Rossi drained his glass.

"Don't mind if we dropped JJ first, as I picked her up on the way in, do you?"

Rossi shrugged, "Not like I'm getting up for work tomorrow, unlike some I can mention."

No-one missed the smirk on his face as he looked around the table.

"Glad you're missing it," Garcia mocked, "Hey Jay, Kevin's on his way to pick me up, do want us to drop you off? It's on our way."

JJ nodded, relieved that her friend seemed to have forgiven her.

"Emily's with me," Spencer added, aware of the looks in her direction.

"Brave choice my friend," Garcia giggled, placing a hand over Emily's, "In the last ten years you have obviously forgotten how bad Dr Reid's driving is."

"It's not that bad!" Spencer jumped, "Tell her Emily."

Rossi raised an eyebrow, "And there we were thinking you were actually growing up now you were about to be a dad."

Feigning a sulk Spencer decided silence was his best defence.

"His driving is not that bad," Emily added.

"But . . ." Garcia prompted.

"But nothing, it's not that bad."

"See," Spencer grinned.

As they left the booth, and made their way out, the light-hearted jibes continued. Stepping outside the air was surprising cool, the breeze had picked up. With several hugs the group started to split. As they did Emily froze. Staring across the street, she instantly recognised the person opposite, the unforgettable confident stance.

He didn't move; he didn't speak; he didn't need to: it was him.

Emily stepped away from them, making her way across the quiet street. Please, God, please let him listen to me.

Face to face with Derek Morgan, words failed her. Standing in front of him, mouth open she wanted to say so much, but nothing seemed right. It was all too trite, or pathetic, or just plain wrong.

Derek looked her in the eyes, so intense was his stare that she actually felt he was boring straight through her. She hated the silence, the atmosphere, the uncertainty.

Reaching out slowly, towards his arm, Emily whispered his name.

Flinching from her touch, Derek took a step back. The combination of Emily's action and the faintest hint of his name on her lips seemed to break his trace. Looking up he saw the rest of the team watching. He knew everyone of them was analysing his reaction on their own level. Derek knew what ever happened next he could expect a 'chat' with Hotch tomorrow. But right now he didn't care. He could not do this not now, and not in public.

Taking another step back, he returned his gaze to her.

"Derek please, we need to talk, I need to explain."

Shaking his head, Derek turned and started to walk away. He knew he shouldn't have come.

"Derek, stop!" Emily's voice carried more force than even she thought possible.

He did, but he continued to face away from her, head drooped.

Hovering behind his back, Emily placed a shaking hand on his broad shoulder. She could feel him tense, even under the thick leather jacket he wore.

"Derek, I understand if you can't forgive me, but I need you to know that I heard everything you said to me. Everything! I have held onto those words every day since. Thank you Derek, thank you."

Shrugging her hand from his shoulders Derek walked away.

Emily's shoulders slumped.

Soon she felt arms circle around her. She let them engulf her, hold her. As they did she let her emotions consume her once more. Derek was the tip of the iceberg. Form the moment Emily had agreed to meet the others with Spencer, she had dreaded it. She had worked hard to regain some of the composure she had lost over the years, but a month is a short time to recuperate of ten years of neglect.

Spencer held her tight. He could feel her sobbing against his chest. He had no idea what the two of them had said. To be honest he didn't want to know.

He had had his private time with Emily, well the start of it at least, Spencer was aware that over the next few months each person would need the same. They may not have the question he had, they may be more willing to forgive and accept her then he was initially, but still they would all need their share of Emily's time.

Suddenly he was glad that he had the opportunity to meet Emily in private, he should have thought, so should Hotch and JJ. Maybe tonight wasn't such a good idea. They had told them that coming to meet Emily was optional, so no-one could blame Derek for not turning up, or half turning up. Maybe he should offer to do for Derek, what JJ did for him.

"Let me take you home," he whispered, "How about you come back with me, I know Sophie won't mind, she likes you."

Emily let herself be guided towards Spence's car. He was glad she was coming willingly with him; he didn't want to leave her alone, afraid that this could undo all the last month had done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Someone Like You – Part 2**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing but the ideas**

**Just to prove this is still very much a Prentiss/Reid fic a 100% them chapter, more Morgan soon though! Just leaving him to brood a little longer.**

**Thank you to everyone who has shown an interest in this, and the other, part of the story. But a big thank you to Alice Prince, Spemilyfan and miaa29 for the reviews.**

**. . .**

**I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
>But I would never do you wrong<br>I've known it from the moment that we met  
>No doubt in my mind where you belong<strong>

**. . .**

Curled up with his arm around his wife, Sophie, Spencer was drifting in and out of sleep. He had never slept well, though married life had improved his sleep pattern somewhat, but tonight was a disturbed to say the least.

He hated the idea of his insomnia disrupting Sophie's sleep, he knew, from the books he had been reading, that she needed as much sleep as possible in the next few weeks. The latest scan had seemed to indicate that Sophie was slightly further gone then they thought and she was now near enough eight months pregnant.

Slowly he inched his arm away from her, deciding to make his way to his study and try reading for a while. As he padded, softly, bare-foot down the stairs, he became aware of a dim light coming from the kitchen.

Diverting his attention from the office and a midnight read, and headed for the yellow glow.

"Hey," he spoke gently, not wanting to startle Emily, who was sat at the breakfast bar.

Emily didn't turn to face him immediately, in fact he guessed form the gesture her hands made, she had been crying and was trying to clear the tears before he noticed them.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" she murmured.

"No, I wasn't sleeping, looks like I'm not the only one."

"Yeah, I still struggle to sleep some nights, guess that when you have spent as long as I did sitting there waiting for something to happen, waiting to see if he had found me. Guess you could say my body clock is shot."

Spencer appreciated the little snippets she let slip now and again. He took as a sign that she was beginning to trust him. Even if, the more he thought about, what she actually said saddened him to the core, as he tried to imagine what ten years solitude did to a person.

Taking the stool next to Emily, Spencer sat down. He covered her hand in his, hoping it would encourage her to talk some more.

Emily glanced sideways at him, she had no idea what she had done to deserve such a friend, but she was so glad that she had Spencer in her life.

"Thanks for tonight," Emily smiled, "You were right, it was great to see the others. I have missed everyone so much. Walking away was harder than most people think. When I left you all, listening to Hotch, I never thought it would end with me going into hiding. To be honest I never really thought about how it was going to end."

Emily's head dropped, her long hair hiding her face.

Spencer reached across, swiping the hair back out of the way, and then lifted her chin, making Emily look at him. She had appeared to make so much progress in the last month, but he knew her defences were fragile and underneath her emotions were raw.

"I'm sorry," Spencer whispered

"What for Spencer? You have helped me so much, if it wasn't for you I would be God knows where now and alone."

"I'm sorry about Morgan, I should have thought," Spencer continued, "Rossi accepted you disappearing from the start, he was so rational. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying he didn't care. He did, passionately, but he seemed to have empathy, an understanding of what you were doing. He was calm when the rest of us were frantic. Rossi simply explained your motivation and concentrated on finding you, he and Hotch pulled us back together. Pen, well she's Pen, always wanting to see the good, the best in any situation. So no matter how angry she was with you, the fact that you are alive and well would over ride every other emotion she felt. But Derek, I always worry about him more when he's quiet then when he's raging. When he's kicking off at least he's venting, but when he goes quiet, then all that is bottled up."

Emily moved herself away from Spencer slightly, putting the smallest yet still physical distance between them. She stared towards the window, into the dark night.

"When Derek found me, I asked him to let me go, I knew then I wasn't strong enough to face the fall out. But he wouldn't, the stubborn bastard held me, talked to me," she felt the tears sting again, as she played the scene as she remembered it, "He told me how proud he was of me."

Spencer ignored the distance she had created and put his arm around her shoulders. She was cold to his touch.

"I came back for my own personal closure. I wanted Emily to die so that I could live. I was no longer Emily Prentiss; she had just become another persona I had taken on, some days I even wondered if Emily had ever been real or if she had been made up alongside Lauren Reynolds, Emma Burke, Paula Cole, Nat Smithson and all the other identities I've held over the years."

Emily let her head rest on Spencer's shoulder.

"But I saw you there, ten years on and still you came, still you mourned and it made me realise how selfish I had been. I had no choice about going into hiding, but I had a choice about coming back. I chose to stay away rather then come back. I convinced myself that I was doing you all a favour. What you didn't know didn't hurt you. But seeing you, that day, I realised you still hurt. I wasn't protecting you; I was prolonging your pain."

Spencer squeezed her shoulders.

"He'll come round; you convinced me, so you can convince Derek."

"You make it sound so easy," Emily snorted, sitting upright.

Spencer gave her a slightly confused look, "I never said it would be easy, just that you can do it. I know you can. You are stronger then you believe Emily. You're home now, back with your family, together we can help you. I'm here Emily and I want to help."

Emily reached across, hugging him tight, "Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Someone Like You – Part 2**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing but the ideas**

**Thank you to everyone who has shown an interest in this, and the other, part of the story – favourites and alerts are really encouraging and appreciated. But a big thank you toAlice Prince, Nebula 2 and SpemilyFan for their support.  
><strong>

**. . .**

**I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
>I'd go crawling down the avenue<br>No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
>To make you feel my love<strong>

**. . .**

Reid stood quietly at his unit chief's door, the office looked so different with Morgan sat there then it had when it was Hotch's office. It was amazing how the smallest things had a major impact in such a stark environment. He was willing to wait all night if that was how long it took for Derek to acknowledge his existence.

Spencer had long got use to being ignored, but not by Derek, they'd always talked. Derek had always been there for him. He'd told Derek things he hadn't even told his Mom. He now hoped Derek would be willing to listen.

"You know I'm not going away," Spencer spoke up, getting a little bored and fidgety with the wait.

Derek continued to write on the sheets in front of him, not even flinch of recognition that he was being spoken to.

Spencer decided to be brave, Derek's bark was worse than his bite, well at least with friends, usually. Shutting the door behind him, to save the cleaners some of the embarrassment of witnessing Derek let rip, Spencer sat down opposite his superior.

"You know the form of shock you are experiencing is psychological. It is caused by traumatic event. An event that causes you to experience extreme, disturbing or unexpected fear, stress or pain. I think that's an apt way of describing finding out that Emily was alive, don't you?"

Nothing.

"Walter Cannon described such shock as 'acute stress response' in the 1920s. His theory was that animals react to threats with a general discharge of the sympathetic nervous system."

Nothing.

"After the initially state of 'daze' it's common to withdraw from the situation, this may be physically or by becoming agitated, anxious, confused, detached and depressed. This can last for up to two or three days."

Derek looked up; meeting Spencer's eyes, _God the kid had grown in confidence over the years._

"You know there are rules about intra-team profiling," Derek growled by way of a warning.

"When JJ told me Emily was alive," Spencer continued, undeterred, "I was speechless; I was so cross with JJ and Hotch for lying to us, I couldn't think straight. It wasn't until later, Sophie made me realise that what I was feeling right then wasn't important. I had spent ten years wishing we had got there in time, wishing we had saved her, wishing she was safe and now she was. Every wish had come true."

"Kid, please, don't try and figure me out right now," Derek near pleaded.

"Don't shut me out; I can help, if you'll let me. I know how you are feeling."

Derek shook his head.

"No you don't," he snapped, "you didn't hold her, believing that you watched her die. I did."

"But she didn't die, and no matter what we think about how this whole situation was handled, Emily has spent the last ten years alone. She went through hell to protect us, right or wrong. We owe her. Emily needs us more now than ever. Emily needs her friends, her family."

Derek looked down.

"I don't know if I can do that right now."

"Neither did I," Spencer added, "Not until I spent some time with her."

He pushed a piece of paper onto Derek's desk and into his line of vision.

"This is where Emily is staying. She would like to see you. I'm happy to come with you if it helps, JJ and Hotch came with me," Spencer shrugged, "It's up to you?"

Derek picked up the note, studying it for a moment before folding it and placing it in a pocket. Picking his pen up Derek continued with his work.

Taking the hint Spencer left, deciding he'd call Emily and Hotch when he got home and let them know how it went.

. . .

Stepping out of the elevator, on her way out to get something to eat, Emily paused. Instantly she was certain it was Derek Morgan sat at the hotel bar. Taking a deep breath, she made her way over.

Emily had made her mind up after meeting the others last night. If she could face Doyle to protect her friends, she could face her friends and apologise, even if she had to repeat that apology over and over again to make some believe her. Spencer was right she was strong, she always had been, she had lost her way, lost those that mattered. The very people she had suffered to defend, all she had been through then she had thrown it away.

"Malt, straight," she said as the bar tender appeared.

The sound of her voice was enough to get Morgan to look up.

"And another for my friend," as she said the last word, she held Derek's stare.

Emily sat down in the seat next to Derek, looking around the bar she realised he still managed to gain the same amount of attention, though sensibly everyone else in the room was keeping their distance from the overtly brooding man.

The pair sat in silence, Emily could no longer meet his intense eyes. So she took the chance to break the locked look by sipping her drink. Composed, she looked back at him.

"I'm glad you came."

"Really?"

"Yes," Emily answered honestly, "What I said to you last night. I meant it. Every word."

Derek let his eyebrows rise; _if only he could trust a word she was saying._

"Derek I know right now you must be feeling angry, and you have every right . . ."

"You know nothing," he hissed, desperately trying to control his temper in such a public place, grabbing Emily's forearm he pulled her closer to him, "You don't know me. You and Reid both think you're such experts on how I am feeling, but you know Jack."

"Derek, you're hurting me," Emily gulped, surprised by the fierce nature of his actions.

Immediately he released her, downing his drink he stood, "You don't know me, and I sure as hell have no idea who you are."

Emily was aware of everyone's eyes on them, as Derek stormed out of the bar. Biting her lip, she looked up at the ceiling trying to remain in control of her emotions. Slowly she stood, swallowing what was left of her drink and returning to her room. Suddenly she wasn't hungry any more.

Back in her room she toyed with calling Spencer. He had said he was there whatever and whenever, but she was starting to feel like a burden on him. She hated being reliant on others. _Wow there speaks Emily Prentiss_, she thought.

Flopping onto the bed, she sighed. Picking her phone up Emily hit speed dial for Spence.

"Hi,"

"Hi Spencer, is this a bad time?"

"No," he answered.

"Derek was in the bar earlier."

"Good,"

"No," she sighed, "I think he basically told me to back off and leave him alone."

"Em, I'll be over in a few minutes and you can tell me everything."

"No Spencer, Sophie needs you there. I'll be ok, I'm more worried for Derek. I don't think I have ever seen him this angry."

Emily could hear Spencer sigh, "If you are sure? I can be there in fifteen, twenty minutes tops."

"I'm fine, honest."

Once she put the phone down, Emily curled up into a ball, she wasn't fine, she was a long way from fine, but even she had to admit, she was closer to fine then she had been a month ago.


	5. Chapter 5

**Someone Like You – Part 2**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing but the ideas**

**Thank you to everyone who has shown an interest in this, and the other, part of the story – favourites and alerts are really encouraging and appreciated. But a big thank you tonebula 2 and Alice Prince for their support and encouragement.  
><strong>

. . .

**The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
>And on the highway of regret<br>Though winds of change are blowing wild and free  
>You ain't seen nothing like me yet<strong>

**. . .**

Sophie smiled as she watched Spencer fuss.

"You think this is actually going to work?" she asked, hoping his plan would, as she was getting too tired to face the fall out.

"I've tried everything else; I'm starting to run out of ideas. Besides each time I get them together they are slightly better," he smiled nervously.

"That's reassuring," Sophie giggled, thinking back to the dinner party Spencer had asked her to help him organise a couple of weeks back. Disaster was an understatement. The atmosphere between Emily and Derek had been thicker then chocolate cake she'd made.

Sophie knew how important it was to Spencer to help his friends come to terms with what had happened. He hated that two of his friends were unhappy. He was right Derek and Emily were behaving better in each other's company, now they were like to sulking teenagers rather than squabbling toddlers. Personally Sophie was close to suggesting banging their heads together and letting them get on with it.

"So what is the plan this time Genius?" she questioned, pulling his arms around her, to stop him from fiddling any more.

"Well Hotch, and Jack, have agreed to take charge of the grill, JJ is bringing some stuff to keep the other kids occupied, so that leaves Emily to me and Penelope is in charge of Derek. Everyone else just mills in between."

Sophie rubbed her large bump, feeling her child wriggle, _guess junior has as much faith in his Daddy's plan as I do_ she thought_._

"Spence I hate to disappoint you but as you said you are running out of ideas with these two and you have tried everything. I know Emily is ready to talk when ever Derek is but, maybe Derek just needs more time. You had a whole month to accept Emily without anyone pressuring you. Okay, it's been a month since Derek found out, but you have been on his back every day since. How about a new plan?"

Spencer eyebrows knitted in confusion, "What?"

"How about we hold this BAU 'family' cookout, baby shower, whatever it is you want to call today. All the guys come over, enjoy some great food and a few beers, well those of us who can do, and we relax and leave everyone to do the same."

"Is that supposed to be a subtle way to tell me to back off?"

Sophie's nose wrinkled as she nodded; a huge smile on her face, Spencer loved the way she did that when she knew she was getting her own way.

"Okay, I'll speak to Penelope and we will leave them alone, I'll help Hotch, that way I will leave everything alone too."

"Good," Sophie gave Spence a light kiss on the cheek.

. . .

The early summer sunshine was more than welcome. Being able to make the most of it with his friends made Spencer happy, and so far so good. He had followed his wife's advice and stayed away from interfering with Emily and Derek, and they were both doing a good job of avoiding each other.

Derek stood, watching Emily sat with JJ who was entertaining Pen's twins. He couldn't believe how that pair were growing. He could see the sadness in Emily as she played with them. Derek knew she had always wanted kids, he guessed being in hiding kind of scuppered that plan. He had to admit Emily was starting to look a lot better then she had done a month ago. No matter how angry he had been, he had worried about how skinny she had got.

Derek knew he had been hard on her since she returned, and that coming back couldn't have been easy, not after all this time. But it hadn't been easy for him either, accepting her back. Yet now he had backed himself into a corner. He'd thrown Emily's attempts to build a bridge between them back into her face so many times; she probably didn't care if he never spoke to her again.

Seeing Emily get up and make her way to the kitchen. Derek sighed; all he had to do was swallow his pride and follow her. _Then what? What did he say to her?_

"You know sorry is always a good place to start, especially if you have acted like a total ass."

Derek didn't need to turn to know that the ever useful advice came from David Rossi.

"Sorry?"

"That's it, but it's not me you need to be saying it to." Rossi continued, "Please, humour an ex-profiler, for old time's sake. You have deliberately kept the same distance between yourself and Emily since you arrived, yet you follow her everywhere with your eyes."

"I don't," Derek jumped in defensively.

"Excuse me;" David interrupted, "you are supposed to be humouring my now out of practise skills. So put today's actions into context with how you have been behaving around Emily since she has returned and I would say that after suffering an initial shock at the news, you decided you would do what you do best and defend yourself from any more pain."

Derek raised his eyebrows, biting his tongue, quite literally.

Dave caught the look and knew he was pushing his luck, but he'd always been able to get away with pushing Derek's buttons unscathed.

"So, Derek Morgan went about building up those walls, nice and high. Keep her out, she's hurt you once, God forbid she may get another chance. But the problem is from that nice high ivory tower you have built yourself curiosity is starting to get the better of you. You want to know, to actually hear what she has to say."

"You really think I care?" Derek snapped, getting a little tired with his overly accurate analogy.

"Yes, and the problem is, as you placed the last brick in the tower you kicked the ladder away and have now realised you forgot to build a stairway back down."

Derek turned to give his ex-colleague a piece of his mind, but was stunned into silence as Rossi sautered away, leaving him to think about it.

_Damn that man,_ he hissed under his breath. Taking another swig of his beer, the bottle empty, he murmured another curse and headed for the kitchen.

Stalking into the room, Derek bumped straight into Emily, literally, and in the process spilled the contents of two glasses of red wine down her.

"Sorry," he gasped, taking a step back, "Would you believe me if I say it was an accident?"

"Normally, yes, I have no reason not to believe you. However how petty we have both been lately, anything is possible," though Emily added a smile onto her comment, hoping he would realise it was a poor attempt at a joke about how they had been. She didn't want things to escalate into their recent bickering and sniping.

Derek sighed, "Can I help you? I am sorry, honest."

"Thanks but, I'll sort it," Emily turned to find a cloth to wipe down her top.

"I'll get some more wine, and I'll try not to make you wear this one."

"God, Derek was that a joke I heard. You know I was starting to think you had lost you sense of humour over the years," Emily couldn't help it; this was the most he had spoken to her since she'd returned. Sure he'd shouted more, but today something was different.

"Okay," Derek raised his hands in surrender, "I admit it. I have been a total ass, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not listening to you. I'm sorry for not supporting you and I am really sorry for how I have treated you."

Emily made her way over to stand in front of Derek.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one that holds the monopoly on regrets. Trust me if I could do it all again, there are some fundamental differences to how I would behave, and I'm not just talking about the last few months."

"I'm glad you're okay," Derek said, reaching out to her.

Emily was more than willing to allow him to pull her into a hug, resting her head on his chest.

"Thank you," Emily mumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Someone Like You – Part 2**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing but the ideas**

**Just the epilogue after this.**

**Thank you to everyone who has shown an interest in this, and the other, part of the story – favourites and alerts are really encouraging and appreciated. But a big thank you to nebula2, SpemilyFan and Alice Prince for their support.**

**. . .**

**I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
>Nothing that I wouldn't do<br>Go to the ends of the earth for you  
>To make you feel my love<br>. . .**

Spence wandered into the kitchen, after some extra plates for the cooked food and stopped dead in his tracks. Coughing nervously, he got their attention.

"Am I interrupting something, because I really need some plates, but then I'll be right out of your way?"

"You don't need to look so smug, pretty boy," Derek grumbled.

"Sorry," Spencer's smile getting wider and wider, "does this mean you two are actually talking to each other now, and we can all stop walking on eggshells around you?"

"Yeah, Yeah, laugh it up, we're talking," Derek said, taking a step back from Emily, as she turned to face Spencer.

"Oh, your top, what happened?" Reid spluttered, looking at the huge stain.

"Derek happened," Emily smiled, tentatively nudging him in the ribs.

"You telling me that all I needed to do was throw a glass of wine over the pair of you; it could have really saved a lot of time and effort in the last month if I'd known that."

"See kid you don't know everything," Derek couldn't help it, his mood lightening by the minute.

Spencer made his way over to the doors, giving Sophie a shout. When she entered the kitchen, she looked tired.

"Sophie have you got a top Emily could borrow, Derek got wine all down hers."

Sophie rolled her eyes, _great they still couldn't behave_, "Sure," she answered flatly.

Spencer caught the look, and smiled, "It was an accident."

"Oh," Sophie managed, before she indicated Emily should follow her upstairs.

With the women gone Derek stood looking at Spencer.

"Don't!" Derek put a hand up, not willing to discuss things.

Spencer never said a word, just stood there smiling. Glad to see the two friends he had struggled to reunite, talking again.

. . .

Sophie opened a wardrobe door, then flopped onto the bed, "Help yourself, none of it fits me at the mo."

Emily flicked through, and then turned to look at Sophie.

"You OK?" she asked.

Sophie sat rubbing her bump.

"I don't know I've ached all day. But the last half hour or so has been quite painful. I guess I've over done it today, I've got such a back ache."

Emily paused, concern evident on her face.

"I'm no expert on this sort of thing," Emily started, "but are you sure it's not . . . you know . . . labour?"

"No, can't be, my waters haven't broke," Sophie waved a hand dismissing the suggestion.

"I'm going to get JJ or Pen or Spencer or anyone that might be of some use right now," Emily started making her way towards the door.

Out in the garden Emily grabbed Pen's arm and quickly explained the situation.

"Hunny, she can so be in labour without her waters breaking, one of the girls in when I had the twins had to have hers broken at the hospital. Yucky!"

"Well," Emily started, "in that case can you go and explain that to Sophie, while I go get Spencer."

. . .

Just about the whole team were sat in the hospital waiting room, only Spencer was missing for obvious reasons.

Will and Kevin had been bullied into staying with the kids; _Penelope preferred to call it persuasion_.

"You know I really find maternity wards uncomfortable," Rossi commented as they sat and waited.

"Dave if you wish to keep you current anatomy in one piece I would be very careful what you say next," Hotch whispered.

"I'd listen to him if I was you," Pen hissed, for whom child birth was the most fresh of memories.

"Sorry," Dave put his hands up, "Just trying to pass the time. How about we try to discuss something less controversial like religion or politics?"

"Is retirement getting to you that much that you have to take your life in your hands every time you meet up with us?" Derek smiled.

"Okay, so maybe I miss the banter a bit," he shrugged.

. . .

Many hours later the team squeezed into the room, with several balloons, toys and bunches of flowers, which Pen had convinced Derek to go with her and find.

"He is gorgeous," Pen cooed, pushing her way through to the front.

"Not like his Daddy then," Rossi teased.

Sophie sat in awe at the team's fussing; she had forgotten what they were all like when they got together in such a way. Spencer hitched himself on the bed next to her, wrapping a gangly arm around her shoulders.

"They'll be gone soon, I promise," he whispered.

"It's ok, Spence, honestly," Sophie's head lolled onto his shoulder.

"Do we tell them tonight?" Spencer asked with a squeak of excitement.

Sophie nodded, sleepily; sure he would burst if she made him wait until the morning.

JJ made her way over to the bed, smiling she took Sophie's hand.

"I'll make sure they all go home in a minute, I remember how overwhelming we can be when we get together. Do you have a name for the little man yet?"

Sophie looked at Spencer.

"Joseph, after Sophie's father, seeing he can't be here," Spencer hugged Sophie a little tighter.

JJ smiled a little wider, giving Spencer a little wink, and turned to the rest of the team.

"Those of you who wish to know the name of our newest arrival, may like to join me outside, so we can leave the Reids to enjoy the moment," JJ stood, by the now open door.

Pen placed baby Joseph back, reluctantly, in his crib as everyone started to make a move, after JJ's so subtle suggestion.

"Erm, Emily, Derek, could we have a word, please," Spencer stuttered, a nervousness no-one had seen for a while.

"Sure kid, I mean Reid, what is it?" Derek stood at the foot of the bed.

Emily came up beside him, "If its baby tips you want, I think you have picked the wrong pair."

"No, I've read most published material on fatherhood, books on all different methods of child rearing and attended all of the classes with Sophie, so I think I can feel confident I will have the appropriate knowledge."

Both Derek and Emily had to laugh.

"So Genius, what is it?" Derek finally asked.

Spencer looked down at Sophie, who smiled and nodded back.

"We would like you to be Godparents to Joseph," Spencer asked.

Both Derek and Emily were open mouthed.

"Is that a yes?" Spencer asked his stunned friends.

"Yes," Emily mouthed, looking down at the baby boy, tears rimming her eyes, "I couldn't be happier. Spence, Sophie, thank you."

Emily hugged them both tight, before picking up Joseph for a cuddle.

Derek just nodded, repeatedly, "I'm honoured."

Derek moved in closer to Emily, looking down over her shoulder at his Godson.

. . .

Walking down the corridor together, Derek and Emily's smiles were a mile wide.

"Guess this means we really need to sit down and talk," Emily said.

"Yeah, that would be good," Derek agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Someone Like You – Part 2**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing but the ideas**

**Thank you to everyone who has shown an interest in this, and the other, part of the story – favourites and alerts are really encouraging and appreciated. But a big thank you to Spemilyfan, Alice Prince and nebula2 for their reviews.  
><strong>

. . .

**To make you feel my love**

**. . .**

The summer shone on the garden birthday party. Reid smiled as he took in the sight of Pen and Kevin's twins Lucy and Lenny held Joseph's hands as he tried hard to toddle the clumsy steps he now managed. He never expected to have a perfect life, but right now surrounded by his surrogate family it was as near to perfect as he could ever imagine it to be.

"You could give a hand, instead of standing there gorking at us all," Sophie nudged her genius husband.

"Sorry," he startled out of his thoughts and back into the reality of his son's first birthday party.

"Bring the cake out, while I find the matches for the candle," she added, disappearing into the house.

Spencer followed the instructions he was given and headed into the kitchen. As he entered the room, he stopped for a moment, watching as Emily, leaning against the work top, teased Derek. Twelve months ago Spencer had got to the stage where he thought he would never see them share the same room without problems, now they were closer than ever.

"Am I interrupting something?" he coughed.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Only Mr Stubborn here not being willing to admit to being oh so slightly jealous of you."

"Me," Spencer squeaked, "Why would Derek be jealous of me?"

"See Princess, Boy Genius knows I am perfectly happy as I am."

"Yeah, that's what you say. Spence you have a beautiful baby boy, a wife that adores you, everything a guy could wish for. As long as that guy isn't named Derek Morgan, obviously."

"I never said that, it's just not me," Derek interjected.

"Really," Emily added.

"Do you guys have to bicker every time you are in the same room?" Spencer asked.

Derek picked up his beer and wandered towards the garden.

"Face it Reid, you would worry if we weren't."

The three friends laughed. Spencer went over to collect the birthday cake, pausing he looked up at Emily.

"You two are okay now?"

"We're good, trust me, and all thanks to you," Emily shuffled up closer to Spencer, "Thanks to you I have my family back, I'm back where I belong. I have an amazing family of friends."

She gave Spencer a hug.

"Now let's go celebrate Little Man's birthday," Emily smiled.

. . .

**Sorry short and sweet, but hopefully rounds it off nicely.**

**Thank you**


End file.
